


Night Moves

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

"Alec, stop," Max gasps, pulling on the leather straps that bind her hands together over her head.

Shadows conceal Alec's eyes, but he's standing in the slanting light passing through a vent covered by a slowly rotating fan, and she can see the plump curves of his lips clearly. His tongue darts out, swipes across his lips, making them glisten.

"I don't think so, bitch. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

He steps closer, until there's no more than a few inches separating their lips. She smells his his hair gel and shaving lotion and the remnants of toothpaste on his breath.

"Well, aren't you well groomed for a rapist," she snarks.

He gives a little laugh and slides his hand from up her waist to cover the mound of her left breast. Unwillingly, she feels her nipple tighten and arousal spears through her.

"Aw, baby," he says, low and dirty. "You can't rape the willing."

The reaction of her body pisses her off. "Fuck you," she snarls, bucking at her restraints, a motion that, unfortunately, causes her to collide against Alec's body.

"No, fuck you. That's what I'm planning, anyhow."

"Oh, God. If you have to do this can you shut up, please?" She says in exasperation.

"Such a tease, Maxie," he murmurs, warm breath against her neck, causing her to shiver. He's so close, all heat and hard muscles and scent of a male. He puts both hands on her hips, holds her firmly so that she can't twist from his grip and just breathes, moist puffs against her neck. Then he leans forward and nips at her neck, light little bites that he then soothes by sucking on the spots. She turns her neck back and forth, catches at his ear with her teeth and bites. Hard.

Alec lets out a cry and steps back, eyes wide, hand to his head. When he holds his hand out it's smeared with blood.

"Who are you trying to be, Mike Tyson?"

She grins. "You deserve it, dickhead."

Something goes cold and hard in his eyes and he surges forward, slams her back against the wall of the abandoned factory, knocks the wind out of her chest and as she recovers, he unzips her jacket and unbuckles her belt. By the time she can breathe again his hands are warm inside her pants, fingers curling around her bare ass. He's kissing her again, hot wet mouth on her jaw and cheek and ear. His breath is rasping in her ear and she can feel the wetness of sweat on his forearms and at his belly, dampening his long-sleeved t-shirt.

She squirms, crying out, feeling herself go tight and wet between her legs. God, it feels – no. She struggles against it, gives a grunt of effort as she tries to lift her knee to jab him in the crotch, but he's too close for her to have a decent shot. Instead she settles for kneeing him in the hard muscle of his thigh. He barely seems to notice, intent on shoving her jeans and thong down her hips and over her thighs.

He bends, bracing an elbow against her thighs as he unties her boots and pulls them off, yanking her jeans and thong down until she's forced to step out of them. Her jacket and blouse are gaping open, her breasts peeking out as her breath heaves. She feels so exposed, so small and awkward, and that makes her even more angry. She kicks at him again, hears his "oomph" as he's too slow crowding in against her.

He looks down at her, eyes lingering on her exposed mound and gives a wolfish smile. "That's what I like to see." And his mouth is on her breast as he fumbles at his own crotch to release his straining erection from the prison of his jeans. She risks a look down, sees his cock hard and flushed with dark blood, purple head engorged.

She throws her head back and, fury and want dueling one another in her tone, cries out, "Alec!"

She feels his fingers at her pussy, dipping in to see that she's wet, index finger firm against her clit. "Oh, yeah," he says. "You want me."

Then he slides home, whole hard length of his cock inside of her, Alec's body shoving against her, hips snapping against hers, look of pleasure softening his lips. He's moving hard and she feels a burn deep inside – too much, too soon.

"Manticore!" She says. "Alec. Manticore."

It seems to take him a moment to comprehend what she's saying and then he stops, freezing in mid motion.

"Max?" He looks down at her, breath catching in his throat, his voice sounding young and uncertain.  
She swallows, waits for a moment as her body adjusts to the intrusion of his dick. Alec is poised over her, hands gripping her ass so that her legs are around his hips, arms trembling with the strain of holding them against him. "Max, what is it?" He says, panic eating at the edges of his words.  
She watches him and marvels at her power, the way she can stop him with a word.

"I'm ..." She trails off, trying to think of a way to explain that she just needs a second, that's all."

"You okay?" He ventures, Adam's apple bobbing, sweat making his skin lustrous in the fading afternoon light.

"Yeah," she replies, then leans forward ever so slightly and presses her lips to the thin skin at the junction of his jaw and neck. He gives a little gasp. She can feel how hard he is inside her, how he's relentlessly stilling his hips from making the tiniest jerking motions.  
She jerks her hips, urging him on.

"You're killing me," he moans.

"Then what are you waiting for? Start moving."

He looks down at her, uncertain. "You sure?"

"God, yes. Stop being a pussy and fuck me already, will you?"

He chuffs a laugh. "You're such a bitch."

"You like me this way."

He readjusts his grip on her ass and finally, finally starts moving again.

"Yeah," he says, low and deep. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
